What If?
by MidnightKitten394
Summary: Casper comes back after leaving for a year,but he's changed,but how? One-Shot


**Hey guys,lately I've been on my kindle with auto correct,so some things are messed up,but I am glad to say that I have a new laptop, anyways,I have just recently saw Casper,so kind of new,but I am so glad I am back on a laptop,anyways,just a little note for all of you guys! By the way,now I'll have more time to write because school is almost out and I don't really have any friends in my neighborhood,so yeah,I'll be posting a lot of stories this summer,watch for them!/The song "Written in the Stars" by Tinnie Tempah helped me write this story,I love that song!(Just a little fact,but I have a lot of favorites,sorry,anyways,you can read!)  
**

* * *

Kat's P.O.V.

It's been a year since Casper left us... He told me he loved me,but after that he just left... I have a friend,his name is Alex and he knows about Casper,but anyways for some reason I think I have seen him,but I don't know... So the next day,since it was summer break,so I went to go talk to him,when I saw him,Casper... I asked him if I could go to the beach with Alex,he said it was okay,and told me to take Casper too,I sighed,knowing I would have to talk to him about how he turned human,so I told Alex that the beach would have to wait because I had to talk to Casper,he was fine with it,so I left then to the beach with Casper...

**At the Beach...**

We sat on the beach just looking out to the ocean... We hadn't said a word yet,and we had just got here,not a word on the way here,so I was kind of interested how he turned 13 and isn't a ghost anymore,so then I began the conversation... "So Casper...How did you become my age and aren't a ghost?" "I found a bottle of the red liquid hidden in the house and the age,it just came with it..." "Okay? How about this,we go back to the way we were before you left... We'll I guess have to share the bed then..." "I guess that's fine with me..." "But one thing,can it not be awkward,my dad can sign you up for school and we can have the same schedule... unless you want to stay home like before?..." 'Why did I have to keep trailing off! I swear,my face must be like so red right now,but I did miss him,I loved him at that...(Kat's thought's)' "I'll just stay home,if that's fine with you..." "This conversation is going no where,because I know we're both nervous to talk to each other again..." But really,Casper had gotten over her...He thought she would hate him once he got here and he forgot about her and got over her... "Kat, I didn't know you would like me,but I got over you,I forgot about you while I was away thinking you would never like me back,so yeah,sorry..." "It's okay,I only like you as a friend anyways,but wanna head back,I don't want to stay for sunset..." "Okay." So we headed back to house in silence,almost deathly silence...

Back at the Mansion...

So we got there and the ghostly trio was waiting for us,it was weird,but I thought nothing off it,just them wanting to see Casper again...But later on I found out something very surprising...So the guys greeted Casper and me,I just went upstairs ignoring them,well,I ran upstairs,and I looked back at Casper who looked at me with an uncaring look,like a bad boy would give you,so I let a single tear fall,and he stayed the same,the ghostly trio came into my room though,realizing what had just happened,they patted my back,and told me that Casper was just gone for a long time,so I smiled and hugged them,well,without going through them at least,so then the ghostly trio and I made a plan to get Casper to remember everything that we did... So we went to bed,me and Casper shared,but since I had a comforter,I slept in it instead of on the bed,so the next day we put our plan through,I made the breakfast Casper always made me,and then I went back upstairs,I avoided Casper as much as I could though,which was not part of the plan at all,so then we have to put the dance back together,I freak out,remembering it was both of our first kisses,so then,I don't wear the one dress,because who knows what Casper would do then...But then I stopped in the middle of the dance room,someone's arms were around my waist,I looked behind me,but they were gone,I just stood there shocked...then I snapped out of it,I went upstairs and got out of the outfit and went to my room/Casper's room,I stared out the window,unknown to me,Stretch was behind me now,so I turned around,and saw Stretch,I smiled at him and asked him why he was here,he said it was to ask how I was doing after the whole thing yesterday,I said I was fine,so then he left,but I knew that he was still watching,I just sat in a chair and cried,I mean,how could Casper forget about me...I thought he cared about me...Well,I guess I have the trio as my friends,and Alex and Haley...Haley was a witch and Alex was like me,kind,shy,and easily heartbroken,but I guess he's more like Casper...right then someone knocked on the door,I got up and got it,it was Alex... "You said you wanted to talk to me?" "Yes,but in My Dad's special room for me,k." "k." So we got in there and I closed the door and then we talked... "Well,I had to tell you,Casper came back and he doesn't act the same..." "How?" "He made me cry from not caring about me how he used to and then didn't even care that I was crying...That's not the Casper I know,I have to bring back the old Casper,but I just can't,I tried,but I just couldn't..." "Well,just do what you guys last did before he left?" "Hey! That's a great idea!" "Well,my mom just texted me,I to go,bye,and good luck with that!" and he left,I said thanks,then I called for Casper to come downstairs,I told him that if he didn't snap out of it,I would slap him,he said snap out of what,and I slapped him,I think it worked because he looked at me shocked,then I asked him if he was Casper,he said yes,and that he was sorry for leaving,and for the way he acted,it was his ego side acting,then he hugged me,but after that I kissed him,he was shocked but kissed back and then we ended up on the couch making out,his arms around my waist,my arms around his neck,and our lips moved in rhythm,we were like that for a while,then my dad came in,and we stopped,I looked up and my face was so red and I smiled at my dad sheepishly. "I guess you guys are back together I guess,oh and I asked the mayor if we could stay here and he said yes,so you guys can stay together." "Thanks dad,now can you leave me and Casper alone,please." "Okay,Kitty!" "Hey,I told you not to call me that!" "Yeah,but it's fun to do that!" "I'll get you someday for it!" Then he left,Casper was smiling at me,I knew what was coming,actually I loved being called "Kitty",so they he finally said "So,Kitty,why don't you like being called that?" "I truly love the name,but I don't tell anyone really,so yeah,but I love the name,it's cute!" "Yeah,I think so too,kitty!" I blushed,next thing I knew the trio had music playing and me and Casper were dancing,I looked into his blue eyes and smiled,he kissed me and I kissed him back,so then he does that thing where the girl gets tipped back and kisses me,then we both stop dancing and sit on the couch,for some reason Stretch and,his new nickname instead of stinkie,Caleb,sat between me and Casper,I was confused,then after a few minutes of being bored of the tv,me and Casper went to bed,well my room/his room,so we shared the room,and my dad was okay with that,so we made out most of the night,but then we heard something crash downstairs,so then we went downstairs,and we saw no one there,but I saw nothing,so I called out for the trio,and they came,stretch and caleb were the first ones,so I asked them if they had heard a crash,and they said no,well fatso did,he answered for his brothers since they were giving Casper the glare,which kind of freaked me out,so then I went back up stairs,still thinking about that,so I went to the balcony,just to think,then I felt a pair of arms around my waist come up behind me,I smiled and said "Casper..." "Yes Kitty?" "Thanks for tonight and everything." then I turned around and I kissed him,we both stood there after we parted and starred at the sky,all the stars...it was a beautiful night,so I snuggled up to Casper and he smiled,then I walked over to the bed and got in,he did too,I put my arm over him and his over mine,I snuggled up to him and he did too,we smiled,kissed,and went to sleep...

* * *

Okay,that's it for this chapter guys,but give me some ideas for the next chapter,and I'll give you a shout out,either way I will give you a shout out,but hope you guys liked it,read and review! Midnightkitten out!


End file.
